


Tangled Up in You

by starfleetdicks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetdicks/pseuds/starfleetdicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recently established Scott/Isaac fluff with some friendly Momma McCall and Stiles interaction.</p><p>Instead of answering, Stiles gobbles the rest of his raviolis, rolling his eyes at Isaac. “First off, I’m so Batman. Second, do they not teach you to read at Hale’s School for Werewolves and Shifters? Clearly the web page says knots.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled Up in You

“Hi, Ms. McCall,” Isaac greets her when she opens the door, shoving on her danskos and pressing stud earrings in. He likes seeing her when she’s got work days. She’s always radiant but Isaac likes it best when she has hardly any makeup on for work. He doesn’t say that though. Erica says it’s rude to comment on that sort of thing, though she blushed when he said the same to her. 

Melissa waves him in quickly, quirking an eyebrow at him when he wipes his shoes at the doormat and toes them off just inside the door. 

“Sorry, old habit,” he offers. 

“Just make yourself at home, Isaac. Scott,” she yells up the stairs, closing the door behind Isaac and hurrying back to the bathroom. Isaac doesn’t make it to the first step before she’s peeking back around the door frame again. “Isaac, I left some lasagna in the fridge for Scott’s dinner, ok?” And at first, Isaac’s not sure why she’s telling him so he just nods, smiling. “I made two whole dishes, crazy right? Do me a favor, take the second one off my hands, okay?”

Isaac holds onto the railing and gives her a small smile. “Yea, of course, Ms. McCall.” He’s not sure how she knows that he hasn’t been eating well, that Derek sucks about feeding them anything not from the woods, and that even though Isaac’s a good cook, he can’t make anything without a stocked fridge and a working stove or oven. “I really appreciate it. I like lasagna. My older brother used to make it.” 

“Isaac!” Scott shouts, appearing at the top of the stairs and grinning. He peers over the landing at the bathroom door, checking a clock upstairs where Isaac can’t see. “Mom, hurry, it’s already ten till,” Scott reminds her as she waves Isaac off and he starts up the steps. 

“Yes, thank you, honey. Like I don’t own a watch! Come down here and give me a kiss goodbye, Scott,” she shoots back, giving her hair one more critical look in the mirror and grabbing her coat and bag to head out. 

Scott runs past him, letting their hands brush before he’s at the front door, hugging and kissing his mom goodbye. “Be careful, okay?” He reminds her quietly and Isaac pretends he can’t hear them or see the way Melissa rubs at Scott’s cheek where a faint smudge of her lipstick remains. 

“Bye, Ms. McCall,” Isaac adds when she finally opens the door to leave, waiting until she glances back to offer a small wave. 

Scott waits at the door until Isaac can hear the car door slam. He locks it, sighing. “Hate when she has graveyard shift. There are always a bunch of creeps out by the hospital when she leaves in the morning,” he explains as he bounds up the stairs, stopping beside Isaac and taking his hand.

Isaac can’t help but smile, pull Scott a little closer, and kiss the space between his eyebrows. “Yeah, I know. At least she’s not working in an actual graveyard? You meet some real weirdos there.” Derek would probably kill him if he knew Isaac was making jokes at his expense. 

“Weirdo alphas,” Scott snorts, tugging him up the stairs. “C’mon. Stiles is upstairs,” he says quietly, glancing sideways at Isaac. 

Isaac grunts, shrugging, and rubs his thumb along Scott’s. Not like he couldn’t smell the human, though it’s hard to tell when it’s actually him and not just his lingering scent. It’s so thick in the house. “Is he sleeping over?” He asks finally when they reach the bedroom door, mainly just curious. He nudges his way in before Scott, catching Stiles hunched over the laptop, researching in several windows at once, slurping raviolis from a bowl in front of him. 

“Uh,” Scott says, trying to grin at him and Isaac just snorts and shakes his head.

“Hey, loser,” he grunts at the human, walking over and peering at the computer. 

Stiles nearly chokes on a ravioli, jumping enough to make the computer chair squeal in protest. “Oh my god, Isaac, you can’t just walk up like that! I could have choked.” 

“What are you doing now, Boy Wonder?” 

Instead of answering, Stiles gobbles the rest of his raviolis, rolling his eyes at Isaac. “First off, I’m so Batman. Second, do they not teach you to read at Hale’s School for Werewolves and Shifters? Clearly the web page says knots.”

“Knots.” Isaac throws a confused look Scott’s way but there’s no help there. He’s just turned bright red and dropped onto his bed, burying himself in the covers. This can’t be good. “So... are you going to become a boy scout leader?”

“O-Oh god no! What the hell is wrong with you? I’m not talking about boating knots over here, Isaac. Bulbus glandis? You know, those kind of knots...” Isaac just stares at him and something must cue Stiles in because he continues, “It’s like, there’s a ball of erectile tissue at the base of canine peni--” 

“Stop, stop.” Isaac puts his hands up, half tempted to cover his ears. “Please don’t. I’m good. I don’t really need to know now. I don’t even want to be near you or the computer. Why are you looking this up?”

Stiles shrugs, closing the various windows he has open, and Isaac tries valiantly to ignore the frankly scary amount of dog penises being clicked through. “Scott won’t tell me if you guys get one when you change. I figured maybe with all the other enhanced werewolf features or with the shift and all, you’d get these. Oh man, do you think you guys get mates too? Wait, wait, would you show me yours?”

Isaac isn't even a little tempted to unzip for Stiles' research. "I promise, knots are not a thing as far as I'm concerned. Maybe bitten werewolves don't get them?"

Stiles closes the laptop, grabbing his bag, and putting it up. He scratches his chin absently, nodding to himself. "So maybe born ones... Like Derek or his creeper uncle? I bet he learned all his stalking skills from that guy. Ugh, gives me the creeps."

Scott snorts, popping his head up from the blankets. "Are you really gonna ask one of the Hales if they have a knot? Right now?"

"Curious minds are wondering, bro! And we'll I figure you two want some alone time." 

Isaac tries not to make a face at Stiles' waggling eyebrows. "You... I don't even know." He sits on the edge of the bed, sighing. 

"Yeah, I know. I'm great. You're so welcome. Have fun, use a condom. Oh my God, can werewolves get STDs?"

"Stiles!" Scott shouts. 

"I'm outtie, Jesus Christ. Well bye to you too!" Stiles waves to Isaac and nearly slams the door behind him. Isaac hears him run down the stairs, nearly trip, and practically skid out the door. 

"I didn't see his jeep, Scott, how is he--"

A howl crappy enough for a B Horror movie cuts him off and they both groan. Stiles would do something stupid like that. To the boy’s credit though, there’s a familiar hum of a car engine and the comforting smell of Isaac’s alpha that drifts in through Scott’s open bedroom window above his head. He pats the bed next to him when Scott turns his attention to him. 

Scott shucks his t-shirt and crawls in next to him, flopping against his pillows and shoving his feet under the covers. “Yours too, Isaac.”

“Yes, sir.” His shirt and hoodie join Scott’s on the floor and he settles next to the other werewolf, throwing an arm over him. 

Scott settles his hand over Isaac’s, smiling and tangling their fingers together. “Hey, we’ve been together for, like, a few months. Do you ever think about...?” Scott can’t seem to say it, blushing lightly and Isaac leans forward to kiss the tip of one reddening ear. 

“What, sex? Yeah I think about it but I’m not worried about doing it. This,” and Isaac emphasizes their held hands by lifting them up just a little until Scott glances down at them, “is perfect. It’s more than I ever thought I’d be able to get. I’ll wait until you’re ready.” 

“Thank you,” Scott says, kissing his cheek and rolling onto his side to press his back against Isaac, letting go of his hand. 

They aren’t soulmates or anything, even though Isaac is sure he loves Scott. Scott will probably love Allison until the day he dies and maybe one day they’ll get back together. 

Until then, Isaac is content with this, trailing his fingers along Scott’s side, nuzzling at the back of his neck, and just holding him close. And for now, it is more than enough.


End file.
